Dreams and Reality
by JosephineJaded
Summary: There are some people who live in a dream world, and there are some who face reality; and then there are those who turn one into the other" - Douglas H. Everett
1. DreamsWhat Could They Mean?

Hello all! This is my first attempt at a Fanfic. Wish me luck! I hope you enjoy it. Constructive Criticism is VERY welcome.

* * *

"There are some people who live in a dream world, and there are some who face reality; and then there are those who turn one into the other" - Douglas H. Everett

Is it really possible to be happy living in the real world when your dreams are what you truly want deep down? Is it really possible to turn your dreams into reality?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance and/or any of it's ideas and characters.**

* * *

Dreams...What Could They Mean?

"Chhh…aaddd", Sonny gasped out from beneath him as he sprawled kisses down her neck to the hollow of her throat where he pressed one last final kiss before moving to her collar bone. Here is where he began a series of bites that lead down her chest to her breast, leaving marks that would soon darken into hickeys. He could feel her breathing pick up the pace as he did this, placing a kiss between her breasts as he reached for the clasp to undo her lacey bra.

Once undone the bra was tossed to where their shirts lay, at the end of the couch in Chad's apartment. His hands began to explore the new foreign territory as he tried to focus on her, instead of the throbbing between his legs that was pressed into her thigh. When she shifted her body just right it would send a jolt of pleasure streaming through his body, making him gasp out.

Her hands began to snake their way down his bare chest, nails dragging ever so slightly. Her finger tips ghosted across his abs only to come to a rest at the waistband of his jeans, toying with the button. Once undone her hand eagerly pushed itself inside to be met with his black boxer briefs. She gingerly grasped his throbbing erection, beginning to slowly stroke him. And that's when….he woke up.

He groaned, sitting up in his bed, shoving the covers off of him. A quick glance to the clock told him it was only 1:30 in the morning, earning a sigh from him. It was early, too early to be up. There was no way he could go back to sleep now, at least yet. Not with the clearly evident bulge in his gray boxer briefs. Looking down he groaned once more before throwing himself back against his pillow.

It was happening again. Those dreams, the dreams of her were back. This wasn't right. Why was he having these dreams of her? Her and that stupid little outfit he'd see her in last week. This time the outfit had came off of her though. The one with the jeans that fit low on her hips, hugging her curves in just the right way, in a shade of dark gray, almost black. These jeans of hers she paired with a low cut purple T-shirt made of some thin material that clung to her body. Her hair fell in soft waves down her shoulders to end just under her breast. Adorning her feet was a simple pair of black heels, adding a good three inches to her height. She'd been going out with friends that night. Unfortunately that hadn't included him.

He just wanted this dreams to stop. They had to. He was losing sleep over them and had no way to explain to anyone why he was so tired. What was he supposed to say? "Oh, sorry, I was having erotic dreams of Sonny, who I'm supposed to hate, again?" That would surely go over well….NOT. He wanted some sort of explanation of why the dreams focused on her. Yea, sure she was hot, but it was Sonny…Wait, did he just think she was…hot? This couldn't be right. No, it was SONNY. Sonny and hot were just not supposed to go together in the same sentence.

What was happening with him lately? He just didn't seem to be himself; he hadn't even gone over to Sonny's set to argue with her in a few days. Sure he'd been over there, but never to argue. He always ended up over there talking to her instead, which wasn't normal from him. Chad Dylan Cooper did not JUST talk to Sonny Munroe. Or at least he hadn't before. Lately, there had just been something about her that seemed to draw him towards her…something appealing.

'Shit, it couldn't be…that I _like_ her….could it?', Chad thought to himself and quickly shook his head trying to convince himself that he was just getting too caught up with trying to figure out the reason for his dreams. Chad Dylan Cooper most certainly didn't fall for girls, or at least girls like Sonny Munroe….or did he?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to Review please! I'll write more soon, especially if I get some reviews.**

**xxJosephineJadedxx  
**


	2. DreamsThe Morning After Pill

Hey, I'm back again with a new chapter. :) Thanks for reviewing and subscribing and the such. It means a lot to me. I tried to make this one a bit longer but I was in a bit of a time crunch. I hope you still enjoy it though! Continue to Review!

- Thanks! Yea, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, I just wanted to see what people would think first. I try to use good detail!

**Dakota Lovato-** Thanks a lot! I'd like to think that I had a bit of talent in me!

**Hiilani-** I hope that's a good face!

* * *

Reality is the leading cause of stress amongst those in touch with it. ~Jane Wagner

* * *

Dreams…The Morning After Pill

Chad had a sleepless night after he woke up from the dream. He had to take a cold shower for an hour before he could even think of anything else beside his dream and Sonny. He tried everything to go back to sleep, even warm milk. He had to be on set by 9:30 today, which was a tad earlier than normal, and wasn't exactly looking forward to it because of his sleepless morning.

He managed to drag himself down to the cafeteria around 8:30 to grab him some breakfast and coffee. Sitting down he popped what he jokingly called The Morning After Pill, or a caffeine pill, taking a sip of his drink to wash it down. People were just starting to get there so he took a back corner table, not really wanting to deal with anyone since he was so tired. He was just about done with his bagel when he happened to see Sonny from across the room. She was wearing that purple shirt, the one from the dream, the one from last week.

He suddenly started having flashbacks from the dream, small sections of it replaying in his head. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from gasping and to try to get his thoughts elsewhere. He couldn't be having these thoughts about Sonny while fully conscious, _especially _in _public_. He shook his head slightly, as if he was shaking the thoughts from his mind. After this he realized he had been starring at her the whole time and she was walking in his direction now. He suddenly glanced down, as if he was studying the grain of the table.

"Uh, Good Morning. Did you need something, or was there just something on my face," Sonny asked him as she approached his table, leaning to sit on the edge of the corner. She leant so she could put her weight on one of her arms, making the neckline of shirt move ever so slightly. It was angled just right though so that he got quite a nice view from across the table if he looked. Which of course, being a guy, he did while trying to make it not noticeable.

"Huh? What? Oh, no…just spacing out…",he trailed off since he was a bit distracted but suddenly shook his head a bit again, bringing his gaze more up towards her face rather than her chest. "There's nothing on your face.", he stated before glancing back to the table, a million thoughts seemed to be going through his head.

'_What am I doing? I'm just sitting here talking to her? Aren't I supposed to be like laughing or picking an argument with here? I didn't think you were supposed to befriend your enemy. Your enemy that just so happens to very hot….wait did I just think she was hot? Oh man, not again…maybe I DO like her.'_, were only a few of the thoughts that were going through at this time.

Sonny now had a weird look on her face, it showed what appeared may have been concern, "Chad…I know you like hate me or whatever…but is something wrong?", she asked him, trying to figure out what was up. Chad wasn't acting like his normal self and hadn't been for awhile, at least the last few days. Something had to be up, something besides just a lack of sleep. Most of the people on both sets were lacking sleep but they weren't acting like he was.

"What? Huh? Something wrong? No, I'm just…tired. Haven't been getting another sleep lately, you know.", he said glancing back up to her with a weird look on his face. Why was she even asking? He glanced back down to the table again, trying to process everything running through his head, when he heard her speak again, "Don't lie to me Chad. Unlike others, I can see through your lies".

With this he sighed, lying obviously wasn't working, now what was he going to do? He couldn't just come right out and say he was distracted because he had been having dreams about her and was tired. "Look, I'm just tired and confused right now….I'm not lying, and if you're going to accuse me of lying then why the hell are you even talking to me?",he snapped at her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't tell her the truth and he didn't know what else to do. "Just leave me alone.",he growled.

Sonny stood up suddenly hearing the change of tone in his voice, "Ugh, fine. I'm sorry for being nice and making and effort. Sorry for caring.", she said sharply before turning away and heading back to where her friends set, glancing over at him again, giving a strange look. What was with him? Someone tries to be nice and he snaps at them?

Chad sighed, he'd hurt her or at least had bothered her and he didn't like that, but he couldn't see any other option there had been at the moment. He stood up and downed the last bit of his drink before swiftly tossing the cup and exiting the cafeteria, seeming a bit pissed off still trying to play it off that he was just tired and irritated right now hoping that she would buy it.

He stomped his way to his dressing room, where he locked himself in to think. It was hard for him to not turn around and go back out there and just apologize to her, apologize for being such a jerk. She already thought poorly of him and he had just fueled those thoughts. If it would have been anyone else he really could have cared less, but there was just something there about her that he still hadn't figured out yet.

He reached over and grabbed his phone, searching his contacts quickly before clicking on her name. He sent her a text "Hey…I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I'm sorry about earlier…I'm just having a rough time right now. I have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry for snapping at you though Sonny. Forgive me? -- CDC -- "

* * *

So, how will Sonny react to Chad's sudden kindness? Will Chad finally admit how he feels? Or even figure out what he feels?

Remember to Review! The green button likes to be clicked!

Have a great day!

xxJosephineJadedxx


	3. The Apologyaccepted or rejected?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, it's characters, or it's ideas.**

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I took a bit longer on this chapter I know. Hopefully it's still good though! The next update probably won't come for two days. Sorry I'm trying to update as much as possible, but hey I have school and stuff sometimes.

* * *

"Dreams are free therapy, but you can only get appointments at night" - Grey Livingston

* * *

**The apology…accepted or rejected?**

_Sonny's Point Of View_

Sonny had gotten back to her dressing room after finishing her food and coffee by the time she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She got a confused look on her face, wondering who would be texting her right now, it was still early for any friends back home. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone glancing down at it. It was Chad..why was he texting her? Wasn't he mad and didn't he hate her? She didn't want to hear his negativity but was to curious to what the message said so she hit the open button, taking a deep breath.

Her eyes widened as she read the text he had sent her. Chad Dylan Cooper was apologizing to her? That was even more out of the normal. As mad as he may make her sometimes she just couldn't reject his apology, especially if he really WAS having a rough time. She leant back in her chair as she hit the reply button and began to type out her message.

"Hey Chad. It's okay, I forgive you. What's wrong? I'm here if you need to talk about something. It helps to just get stuff off your mind and out verbally sometimes.", she sent him before putting her phone down on her table and messing with her hair.

_Chad's Point Of View_

Chad was starring at the wall as he put his feet up on a table, waiting and hoping for her reply. He wasn't sure how he'd take it and hoped that she wouldn't think he was being sarcastic. What was he going to do about all this though? He was sure of it now that he liked her, and more than just in a friendly way. Liked her as in he was actually attracted to her, in more than one way. He knew though that the feelings more than likely wouldn't be returned so he needed to keep her from finding out, and the others.

As he sat there deep in thought he heard his phone go off, snapping him from his thoughts as he reached out to grab the phone. Hoping it was Sonny, and that it was a positive message of course. He hit the button and began to read the text, a small smile appearing on his face. She didn't really seem mad, which was a plus, and she was offering to lend an ear. He decided just maybe he'd take this off and see what happened from there.

"Sounds great actually. I'm glad you're not mad, I know I can be a real douche sometimes. Talking sounds like a good idea and that it might help, when are you free? Maybe we could meet up after filming and grab some lunch?",he sent as he bit his lip.

He was nervous as to what her reaction would be to this proposition; he'd just asked her on a date almost. Sure she would only see it as friendly, but it didn't HAVE to stay that way. His thoughts seemed to be getting ahead of themselves though, she hadn't even agreed to it and more than likely won't. If she did and asked what was wrong later what could he tell her though? He couldn't tell her how he felt and he most definitely could not tell her of the dreams. Maybe he'd just make up some bogus excuse.

He waited for her reply, every second that ticked by felt like a minute to him, and every minute seemed to be an eternity. After a few minutes he started to think that she might not even reply at all. Maybe what he asked was too odd? Or maybe she thought it was a set up? He was starting to panic when his phone buzzed again. He sighed in relief as he read it over.

She had accepted! He smiled widely at this, she was suppose to meet him at his dressing him after filming today and then they'd go for there. He was excited for this but nervous…but why? It was just Sonny and they were just going to talk. It's not like he hadn't talked to her before. It just seemed like everything was different now and Chad's mood was steadily increasing, that is until Portlyn texted him. He groaned at this telling her off before changing into his outfit for the scene today.

Filming was going alright, except for Portlyn was being a bit of a bitch, well more than normal. She kept coming up and whining to him, touching his arm as she talked to him. It was obvious, she was trying to flirt. You could tell by the way she would bat her eyelashes or so gently bump into him or draw her words out slightly longer. He ignored her the best he could, he just didn't want to deal with her, but he couldn't snap at her on set. It seemed like the day was dragging on.

As soon as the director gave them the okay to go he was off in almost a dead sprint to his dressing room, desperately wanting to escape the confines of the Mackenzie Falls set. He pulled his jacket and tie off before undoing the top few buttons on his shirt and flopped down on the couch, closing his eyes. He was just about to drift off to sleep as he heard a knock at his door, making him jump.

"Yes? Who is it?",he called a bit rough. He heard a small voice that sounded a bit taken back and recognized it as Sonny's. He jumped up, opening the door, "Sorry, I was spaced out, forgot you were coming.", he said stepping aside her to come in.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's a bit off, I'm tired right now. It's a bit after 9 pm, and I get up at 5. I'll try to make it a bit better next chapter as well as longer. This one is more of a filler for the time being.

Remember to Review and Subscribe! Thanks!

**xxJosephineJadedxx**


End file.
